


midnight dates

by moonsiv99



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Woosan, did i mention woosan, san is a baby, soft midnight date, theyre each other's babies, wooyoung is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsiv99/pseuds/moonsiv99
Summary: san wanted to get take out from mcdonalds and go to the nearest playground the quietest place with his cutie of a boyfriend, jung wooyoung





	midnight dates

it was a windy night yet a perfect time to take your baby in a midnight date, san wanted to do  _more_ than that.

he wanted to get take out from mcdonalds and go to the nearest playground the quietest place and mayhaps hold wooyoung's hands while he tell him how much he loves his baby, and there's nothing gonna stop him from doing it.

san took his eyes off the road for a second to look at his lovely baby, was he emotional? yes, was he two seconds away from kissing wooyoung and tell him how much he means to him? another yes! and which he did "i'm not trying to say that you make me the happiest person in earth but that's what i'm trying to say" wooyoung laughed, his high-pitched dolphin laugh.

that laugh does something to san's heart and he's sure as hell him and his heart are gonna melt any second now, san leaned to kiss woo's check did he almost melt another yes! - "it's a green light sannie" woo pointed out but the streets were so quiet, the only car driving was san's "nobody's here though, i can take my time" san said in a pout and drove away.

"a kiss can take that pout off pretty baby's face" woo said as he leaned in to kiss his pouty-baby it left the second it set in, san's soft smile? it does a lot of shit to woo's heart, it drives him crazy. his dimples showing followed with messy hair a concept that had wooyoung want to hug and kiss him, he wasnt sure if he fall in love with a human or angel.

 

san finally arrived at the take-out segment and ordered - "do you want anything more?" san asked wooyoung, he shot him a small no "that's it, thank you" san said and the employee thanked him for coming. "everything's good?" san held his hand resting on wooyoung's thigh "yeah, it's good babe" san just wanted to hold him close and let everything out.

after few minutes, waiting they got their order and went to the nearest playground, "i can't believe you my god" woo laughed before following san - "my idea is cute shush" san said before sitting in the chairs that the playground had "and i'm not?"

"hey, who said that" san looked at woo half-pout "who i gotta fight huh" san looked ready to fight someone and wooyoung was laughing at him, the laugh settled there for awhile until san thought how whipped he was for the guy who's laughing at him, he was there. in front of him laughing like an idiot - correction, his idiot.

"idiot" san said before leaning forward to kiss him, woo smiling in the kiss

**Author's Note:**

> uh!! thank you for reading this uwu, i hope you liked it? it's been in my drafts for awhile but just now i finished it owo,,lazy? wbk always thank u again <3
> 
> you can yell at me at @wayvslxt twitter


End file.
